¿Espera como te llamas!
by Masteraire
Summary: Hola a todos este es mi primer facfic así que estoy muy nerviosa por los comentarios y todo eso " bueno este facfic se trata del juego Black and White y como verán a lo largo que lo lean algunas partes no serán del juego además de que el pokemon de N *Zorua* será cambiado por un *Vulpix* shiny además la historia no comenzara el la casa del protagonista si no en la de N .


**Hola a todos este es mi primer facfic así que estoy muy nerviosa por los comentarios y todo eso ^^" bueno este facfic se trata del juego Black and White y como verán a lo largo que lo lean algunas partes no serán del juego además de que el pokemon de N *Zorua* será cambiado por un *Vulpix* shiny además la historia no comenzara el la casa del protagonista si no comenzara en el palacio de N cuando era niño así que aquí voy disfruten de la historia se aceptan consejos ^^:**

**¿¡****Espera cómo te llamas!?**

**-Bien nuestra historia comienza en el Palacio del Equipo Plasma N estaba buscando a su amiga Vulpix en su habitación -¿Vulpix donde estas?-dijo N un poco asustado de repente se oye un grito lejos –¡Vullllllllllllllllllll!- -¿Vulpix?- dice N mientras se asoma por el borde de la puerta de su habitación –Se que no debería… pero debo buscar a mi amiga- dice N mientras camina sin hacer ruido por los pasillos pero de repente –¡Crunkkkkk!- -Hay no…..- dice N asustado al parecer ningún miembro avía notado el sonido y N siguió su camino el sonido venia de el jardín N llamo a su amiga –¿Vulpix donde estas?-dice N y ve a su Vulpix corriendo hacia el –¡Vullll!- -¿Vulpix?- dice N mientras la abraza –¡Espera no corras!-de repente se oye un suave voz viniendo hacia N y Vulpix –¡¿E?!-dice N sorprendido al ver a una pequeña niña con unos hermosos ojos azules, y con un largo pelo de color castaño que en la muñeca llevaba un brazalete de oro negro que tenía el dije de un dragón negro y al lado un rayo mientras que en su cuello tenía un collar de oro blanco con el dije de un dragón blanco y al lado un fuego –Lo siento no sabía que era tu pokemon- dice la niña mientras mira a su Vulpix –¿¡Que-quien eres tú?!-dice N sorprendido –Yo soy una niña y supongo ¿que tu eres un niño?-dice la niña con una pequeña sonrisa –¿U-una niña?-dice N un poco confundido –Si soy una niña- dice la pequeña –¿Por que estabas persiguiendo a mi amiga?-dice N –Yo-yo solo quería acariciarla…-dice la niña-¿Por qué?-pregunta N –Bueno es que me da un poco de miedo los pokemon…- dice algo triste la niña-Los pokemons no dan miedo son muy amigables-dice N tratando de animar a la niña –¿Asi?-pregunta la niña-Si si quieres ¿puedes acariciar a mi Vulpix?-pregunto N-¡¿Enserio?!-dice la niña muy feliz –Si- dice N *La niña acariciar al Vulpix de N*-Vul….pix….-dice Vulpix mientras disfruta de las caricias-¿Lo está disfrutando?-pregunta la niña –Si y mucho-dice N *Vulpix se acerca a la niña y la lame en la nariz*-O que tierna…-dice la niña –Jejeje ella nunca se ha comportado así con alguien solo conmigo-dice N mientras mira a la niña –Jejeje pues me alegro de que le caiga bien –dice la niña –Si-dice N –Oye me caes bien ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-dice la niña muy feliz -¿Amigo? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta N –Bueno es una persona con la que te llevas bien como tú y tu Vulpix-dice la niña –¡Bien quiero ser tu amigo! la verdad nunca he tenido uno solo a Vulpix-dice N muy feliz –¡Bien! ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta la niña –Me llamo…-justo en ese momento son interrumpidos por la musa del amor-¡¿Príncipe que hace aquí?! Con una persona desconocida si Ghechis se entera…- dice la musa mientras agarra a N de un brazo-Pero yo….-dice N algo triste-Me tengo que ir-dice la niña asustada-¿¡Espera cómo te llamas?!-dice N mientras trata de agarra el brazo de la niña pero no pudo ya que se resbalo el brazalete que llevaba en la mano-¡No espera!- dice N –Vamos nos N rápido a tu habitación-dice la musa del amor mientras cargaba a N –Vulpix recoge eso por favor-dice N Vulpix obedece y agarra el brazalete y se lo lleva a N *en su habitación* -Me pregunto si algún día la encontrare de nuevo…..-dice N triste –Vul…-dice Vulpix también triste.**

**Bien aquí termina el primer capítulo pobre N el solo quería a una amiga nueva **** y lo que creo que se preguntaran ¿Quién es esa niña como se llamara o.o? bueno eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo :3 bueno chao espero que hayan disfrutado del facfic :3 a y por cierto no sé cuando subiré el próximo.**


End file.
